Owner
by nightgazer101
Summary: Ichigo just wants a home. let in a box with no one to care for him. What happens when he finds someone. (i know the summary sucked so bad)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: woot! 3****rd**** story! I don't know how long I'm going to make this yet, but if you guys like it I will try to make chapters for as long as I can. I've read a few stories like this and they get pretty steamy LOL So I got some ideas floating around. There will be some OOC. So please review! – Nightgazer 3**

Abandonment. That was the only thing he was good for. His previous owner just dropped the little kitten in an alleyway a week ago with nothing else to say. Ichigo was alone once again. Being a stray to begin with he had had many owners. He was just tired of being alone. Ichigo continued to lie in the box his "owner" had placed him in. He watched as people walked by. Some children came to pet him, it was a nice feeling until their parents scolded them for touching "a dirty thing". Other people noticed him and walked right passed him, and most pretended not to see Ichigo. Ichigo's heart was shredded into a million pieces. So once again he curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

-Next Day-

It was raining, Grimmjow hated it. It put him in a bad mood though it was a light drizzle. Being a model, bad moods was never good. Bad moods equal frowns and frowns cause wrinkles. "Damn it!" he yelled getting frustrated with his driver for no reason. "Pull over here! I'll walk home from here!" The driver did as he was told and let him out. Not even 5 minutes passed when Grimmjow was swarmed by fans girls and blinded by cameras. Somehow he was able to push through the herd and made a run for it. Grimmjow ran into an alley to hide. Backing up against one of the buildings "Fuck…" he panted catching his breath. "There is nothing I hate more than screaming girls and paparazzi" Looking back to see if he lost them he heard a small "mew".

Woken up by a large crowd running by the alley way, Ichigo yawned and curious to what was going on. Seeing the last of people running passed him had him curious. Jumping out of his box and watching the crowd of people running off. Ichigo wondered what all the commotion was about. He looked in the other direction and against the wall was the most handsome man he ever seen. He didn't know much about humans considering he was a cat. The man wore a pair of worn-out dark wash jeans, a red t-shirt with a black splatter pattern on the front. It covered such wide shoulders _"I would love to nap up there" _Ichigo thought. He had a nice jaw line and a mass of blue hair on his head that was in a stylish mess. "Fuck…" Ichigo heard him say. _"He has a nice voice too." _ Ichigo really wanted to get this persons attention. So he walked up to him sat at his feet and let out a "mew".

He watched as the man looked around to figure out where the noise came from. Calling for drastic measures, Ichigo started lightly clawing at his leg. Grimmjow looked down to find the orange cat. "Well now" he said kneeling down "Hey there little guy." He started petting Ichigo. Grimmjow had a soft spot for cats, but since his manager was allergic he could never keep one. Ichigo purred into his hand. Grimmjow picked him up. Ichigo put his paws on Grimmjow's face and started licking he's nose. "Trying to be cute eh" Grimmjow said "I wish I could take you with me…" he started. Ichigo started purring louder "_please don't leave me" _Ichigo thought _"I want to go with you." _ "But I can't." Ichigo stopped licking. His heart broke once again hearing those words. As Grimmjow put him back in his box, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. His ears drooped, and Grimmjow could see Ichigo's eyes glazed over as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry I can't take you with me." Grimmjow started walking away.

"Mew" Ichigo cried after the man, he just wanted a home so bad. He watched as the man left him. Even though he was half way down the block, Grimmjow could still hear the cries. Then they stopped suddenly. Grimmjow stopped to see what happened. He saw some kids by the box. Thinking that they were taking him in he sighed in relief, but then that changed when he saw one of the kids raise a hand and bring it back down. "Little bastards!" Grimmjow said to himself, walking towards the children. "HEY!" Grimmjow yelled at them. Knowing they were in trouble, they ran. When he got back to the alley, he saw the cat passed out. "Fucking kids…" Grimmjow picked up the cat; he noticed that there was a small cut above his eye. Grimmjow he also found that Ichigo felt a little lighter then he should. "Poor things' probably been out here god knows how long." Grimmjow took pity on the small animal in his arms. "Guess now I have no choice, I'll have to take care of you." Grimmjow said "Fuck, Gin's not gonna like this."

-At Grimmjow's place-

After treating the cat's wounds, Grimmjow placed him on the couch. Luckily his injuries weren't serious. Grimmjow sat next to him _"He hasn't woken up at all"_ Grimmjow thought. "He must be really out of it." Grimmjow reach to pet the small cat. "He's not in good shape at all, he's so thin. What the fuck were his owners thinking." Ichigo made a small whine. Grimmjow pulled his hand away. "Guess I'll let him be for the night." Grimmjow stood up and headed to his room for the night.

"_It's so warm." _Ichigo thought. Ichigo was waking up as he noticed his surroundings. Getting up he felt a little weird. Either his mind was making him see things or he actually had hands. Ichigo inspected himself he sat up looking at the pair of human legs attached to his body, they were quite long. When Ichigo put his new found hands on head he noticed that he still had his ears. "Well if my ears are still here then my tail would be to." Ichigo stood up and looked behind him and he was right. His tail was swaying and twitching as in did when he was a cat. Ichigo then looked down. That's when he just noticed he was naked. "Oh crap!" Ichigo yelled covering himself. Being around humans, he noticed that most of them didn't like to be exposed. Ichigo looked around the living room for something to cover himself. There was nothing. Ichigo then noticed the aquarium in the room and his stomach growled. It had been almost a whole 2 weeks before he ate anything. Walking over he was disappointed to find that the tank was sealed. Ichigo peered through the glass at the fish taunting his hunger. He was too busy looking at the fish that he didn't notice the man behind him.

"Oh crap!" was all Grimmjow heard before waking up. He looked at his bedroom door _"I'm I hearing things?" _ He thought. Then he heard some noises coming for the living room. _"The cat maybe?"_ Grimmjow got up and headed towards the room.

When he got there he had to do a "Double Take" because there was no way that there was a nice piece of ass at the aquarium. Ichigo continued to tap on the glass eyeing the fish. Grimmjow chuckled at how cute it was "I won't allow you to eat those." Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked behind him to find Grimmjow. Ichigo almost jumped right out of his skin. Mainly because Grimmjow was there and Ichigo was in the nude. "I'm sorry!" Ichigo blushed covering himself. _"This is the man I saw earlier." _Grimmjow laughed not minding that the boy was naked. "What for?" Grimmjow asked stepping closer. "F-for causing you trouble like this. This situation might seem a little awkward." Ichigo replied shyly.

Grimmjow was now in front of Ichigo. Ichigo was a little nervous because Grimmjow was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. Ichigo could see clearly how well the man was built. Grimmjow examined the boy. His body was a little thin but he was still healthy. He had brunt brown eyes and a small amount of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Speaking of his eyes Grimmjow noticed that there was a small bandage above his eyebrow. _"Isn't that the one a put on the cat…?" _Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow eyes traveled up to a head of orange hair, it was just so vibrant and pretty. That's when he saw Ichigo's ears. They were positioned to the sides of head so the tips were pointed to the left and right. Ichigo was almost dying of embarrassment. This person was just staring at him and not saying anything. _"Do I look weird?" _he thought_. _Ichigo wanted to step closer _"This man's scent is just intoxicating."_ But he resisted the urge to do so. "This may sound stupid, but are you by any chance the cat I picked up?" He heard.

Ichigo didn't know what came over him. He was just so happy that he literally tackled Grimmjow and buried himself into his chest. Grimmjow landed on his ass with Ichigo in his chest. He smirked at the notion of the cute "little kitten." He put his hand to the back of Ichigo's head. "So do you have a name or am I going to give you one?" With Ichigo tightened his arms around Grimmjow "…igo" he muttered. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's face from his chest. Tears were running down from his eyes. "M-my…name…i-is…Ichigo…" he sobbed. Grimmjow thought he was the adorable thing in the world. "Well then, my name is Grimmjow." He smiled.

Ichigo started nipping at Grimmjow's nose. _"If he keeps this up, I'm not going to be able to hold myself back…"_ Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo then started licking where he had been biting. In one quick movement Ichigo was pushed back on to the cold floor. He looked up at Grimmjow and he felt a twinge of fear overcome him, but that all went away when he felt Grimmjow start leaving kisses up his jaw and down his neck. Ichigo didn't hear himself start purring at the sensation. Grimmjow moved up to Ichigo's ear "_Ya like that?_" he said seductively. Ichigo whined, he could feel himself getting hotter. He wasn't used to being in this form, so this felt "alien" to him. Though he liked the feeling.

Grimmjow took this opportunity to take Ichigo's lips to his own. Ichigo ears twitched up, he could feel Grimmjow's tongue in his mouth. Ichigo had no idea what he was supposed to do. Grimmjow pulled back. "Hey, are you okay? We can-" Grimmjow was interrupted by Ichigo when he tried to mimic Grimmjow's kiss from before. Pulling Grimmjow down back down to him, Ichigo opened his mouth again for Grimmjow.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to dominate the kiss. He was a little more aggressive this time. Placing a hand on the back of Ichigo neck and trying to move up to deepen the kiss. Ichigo managed to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He then decided to wrap he tail around Grimmjow's thigh. Grimmjow left Ichigo's mouth to start leaving kisses along Ichigo neck. Ichigo started purring again. Grimmjow chuckled and took Ichigo's lips again. He then moved a hand and just brushed it over one of Ichigo's nipples. "Mmhhmmm" Ichigo moaned inside his mouth. He arched his back up to the touch. Ichigo loved that feeling; he didn't know why he just did. He grabbed Grimmjow hand and forced it back to his chest.

When Grimmjow pulled his hand away Ichigo whined a little. Grimmjow smirked "Don't worry kitten, I've got a better idea." Next thing Ichigo knew Grimmjow started licking, biting, and sucking on his nipple. "Haa…ah" Ichigo mewed releasing the grip his tail had on Grimmjow. It was like his tail had a mind of its own, because Grimmjow could feel it going for his waistband. He stopped it "I like to take things slow, I'm still trying to have my fun." Ichigo felt like he swallowed his tongue. Grimmjow's voice right now was killing him. "But I want…" Ichigo started then Grimmjow press his clothed erection to his. Ichigo gasped also because Grimmjow had a hold on his tail and attacked his neck again. "Mmhhh…" Ichigo opened his legs to increase the friction. He then started to move his hips the same way Grimmjow did. Grimmjow grunted _"Fuck, this guy's gonna kill me."_ Ichigo was a little surprized that he was able to make a sound come out of Grimmjow this time. He started purring louder.

Grimmjow then slid a hand down to Ichigo's cock. "Ah…" Ichigo cried. His ears were folded back and he wrapped a leg around Grimmjow and held his forearm. Grimmjow kissed him to help Ichigo relax. It worked kind of because Ichigo was still trembling, but he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow wide shoulders. "Mmmmhhhhmmm….ah" was all Ichigo could say. Grimmjow started pumping faster. "Ah…haa, sssoo g-good!" Ichigo moaned. He started moving his hips in time with Grimmjow's hand. Ichigo started leaving kisses along Grimmjow's jaw. Ichigo could feel something tightening in his lower regions. "W-what's…ah…going o-on?" Grimmjow smirked and cupped Ichigo's balls together. "Mmmhhhaaaa! AAHH!" Ichigo cried and a white substance shot over his stomach and Grimmjow's hand.

"You are so fucking hot right now…" Grimmjow whispered into his ear. Ichigo mewed he just loved the man's voice. Ichigo was in a daze _"Is this what humans do for love? I've heard my other masters make these sounds. But I've never known what they were doing."_ Ichigo thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Grimmjow placing kisses down his back. Ichigo hadn't noticed that he was flipped over. Looking back "W-when did…" Ichigo stopped. He was looking at a now naked Grimmjow. Ichigo blushed so hard and hid his face in the floor. Grimmjow laughed "What's wrong Ichi?" Pushing up so he was now on his hands and knees "I-I just never k-knew a humans body c-could look like that." Grimmjow leaned over him "You know, showing me such a defenceless position really just makes my want to take you dry." He said pressing his dick above Ichigo's ass. Ichigo was tempted to push back, but Grimmjow's finger was faster. "AAHH!" Ichigo cried as his arms went weak. Grimmjow's finger had really taken him dry.

"Oh g-god!" Ichigo hissed. The pain frightened him but the pleasure was making him hard again. Grimmjow tried kissing the back out his neck to sooth the pain. "It's alright Ichi; I'm going to hurt you." He said softly "You just need to relax." Ichigo tried his best to calm down, but as soon as he did Grimmjow added another finger. "AAAHHH!" Ichigo cried. But wasn't because of the pain. There was a feeling coming from inside him made him feel incredibly hot. Grimmjow smirked "Seems like I found it." Ichigo started to move his hips with Grimmjow's fingers. Ichigo mewed "mmmhhmm…w-what was thahht?" "Let's just call it your "sweet-spot"." Grimmjow answered and added the third finger. Ichigo threw his head up "Ahh…again…m-more please….I just…mmhh…n-need more." Ichigo begged leaning into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow hummed. "Do you really want it that bad?" He taunted. Ichigo looked back and Grimmjow, eye glazed over with lust and want _"Please Master, I n-need your…_ahhh…_ love and your cock inside me._" Ichigo pleaded. Grimmjow bit Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo's eyes fluttered. "You know, you're too sexy for your own good." Grimmjow said and wasted no time entering Ichigo.

Ichigo dug his nails into the floor. "AAAHHH! M-mahhster!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow held him tightly. "Shit, your fucking tight in here." Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo arched his back for a better angle and he began pushing back on Grimmjow. Still connected, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo to face him. He lifted his hips up to push even deeper. "Mmmhhh…t-there!" Ichigo moaned. "Master…please…faster." Grimmjow latched onto his neck again and did what he been asked. "AAAHHHH!" Ichigo screamed wrapping his tail around Grimmjow's waist pulling him deeper. "I think…mmhhh…that feeling's happening….ah-again!" Grimmjow kissed him "Kitten "that feeling" is called "cumming" and I'm almost there to." Grimmjow lifted one of Ichigo knees up and started thrusting harder. "Ahh…AH! G-grimm…JOW! AAAHHH! GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo cried and came once again. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo tightening around him. The sight Ichigo helped in get even closer. Ichigo's ears were folder back, tongue hanging out as he panted, hands above his head, eyes still glazed over, and his tail still wrapped around his waist. "Fuck…" Grimmjow grunted "you're so…fucking…hot." He said in between thrusts, and with that he came inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo whimpered at the feeling inside. Grimmjow kissed him lightly. "Are you gonna let go now?" Grimmjow chuckled pointing at Ichigo's tail. Still tried to come down from his sex high "I'm sorry…" and let go of Grimmjow. Grimmjow pulled out of him and sat up. Once he did that Ichigo clung to himself into his chest again. Grimmjow looked down at him puzzled. "What's wrong? Ya wanna go another round?" Ichigo shook his head. "That's not it…" Grimmjow hugged him "Then what the matter?" Ichigo up looked up at him "Are you going to throw me out now?" tears started forming. "Because that happens a lot with me." "So you've been in this form before?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo's tears began to run down his cheeks "No, this is actually my first time in this state. It's just that…" Ichigo couldn't finish talking. It was just too painful for him. "It's just that all the owners I've had just threw me away." Ichigo sobbed Grimmjow kissed his forehead. "Now why would I do that? You are so adorable." Grimmjow told him. "Trust me. I will never throw you away, I promise." Ichigo leaped at him. He hugged Grimmjow tightly "Thank you" Ichigo sobbed happily. He had found a home and maybe something more.

**A/N: So thanks for reading, I hoped liked it. If you did please leave a review so I know to make more chapters! – Nightgazer 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My arm was in a sling when I wrote the first chapter and half way through this chapter. Now that it's out I'm going to try and get chapters done faster, but it might be a little hard because I'm doing some therapy for my shoulder and I'll being working.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's seems to be getting some good results. So thanks a lot, and please review for this chapter – Nightgazer**

There was an unfamiliar aura Ichigo felt. It was soft and comfortable unlike his usual box. It was more comforting. Not wanting to wake up, his eyes didn't want to listen to his brain. Ichigo eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings. He was in a large room and a large bed. There was a big full body mirror on the closet doors. The walls were a plain colour with a hint of blue. On the bed there were a couple of pillows and a large white comforter. Ichigo felt something on his legs. He looked under the covers to find he was wearing a pair of oversized pajama bottoms.

Speaking of which, Ichigo looked beside him. No one was there "Where did he go?" Ichigo questioned. He got up and headed for the door. As he was about to open the door, it swung open and almost hit him in the face. Ichigo jerked his head back in time.

"Oh good, you're up" Grimmjow said. Ichigo saw that Grimmjow was wearing his pajama pants again. Then Ichigo smelt something good and his stomach growled Grimmjow smiled "It's a good thing I brought you some breakfast then huh." holding out a plate. When Ichigo heard those words, he snatched it from Grimmjow.

After scarfing it down, he was still starving. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow pleadingly. "Is there more?" Grimmjow grinned and ruffled Ichigo's hair "You can have as much as you want berry" Ichigo frowned at this one nickname he called him. He didn't hate it but he didn't like it either.

"Come on, follow me to the kitchen." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the hand and lead him to the island in the kitchen. Grimmjow sat Ichigo on the stool quietly _"I don't want to screw this up. But I have no idea on what I should do."_ Ichigo thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of bacon in the air.

His ears folded back as the scent entered his nose. It was heavenly. Ichigo got off the stool and walked over beside Grimmjow, examining the pan. He started drooling. Grimmjow noticed it and nudged Ichigo "Keep staring at it and it won't finish any faster." Ichigo frowned at him "Well I haven't eaten in forever, so you can't blame me for staring." Grimmjow flipped the bacon to the other side. Ichigo stomach started again.

Ichigo's head sunk as he blushed. Grimmjow kissed the side of his head "You're adorable you know that." Ichigo sat down back at the island "I'm not a female. So please don't say that." Ichigo responded looking at the floor. "I know that's why I said it." Grimmjow placed another plate of food in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the plate as Grimmjow sat next to him. It was a simple. Just a sunny-side-up egg and the bacon Ichigo was eyeing. Ichigo took some of the egg and put it in his mouth. _"I love his cooking." _Ichigo thought happily.

Grimmjow just watched Ichigo pig out. "So how long have you been in the alley?" Ichigo stopped with some bacon hanging from his mouth. Ichigo really didn't want to talk about this now, but at the same time he needed to vent. Grimmjow saw the sadness in Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow latched onto the other end of the bacon and kissed him.

Since it took Ichigo a little by surprize Grimmjow ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Ichigo tensed for a second then melted into the kiss. He was still getting used to his new body, but considering last night he began to kiss back. Grimmjow was first to break the kiss. "Yum…" he said winking and chewing the other half of bacon. Ichigo climbed up onto Grimmjow's lap, almost making him fall backwards "I'm not going to get tired of this." Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's waist. "Good, cause I'm gonna love ya so much later." He said placing small kisses on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo pulled him closer and purred. Grimmjow decided to move his mouth over one of Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo hummed and sank onto Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow smiled when he felt Ichigo start getting hard. He slid his hand down passed Ichigo's waistband. He felt Ichigo's tail twitch. "Ya like it when I nibble on them huh?" Grimmjow asked sensually. Ichigo nuzzled into Grimmjow's shoulder. "I also love it when you grab my tail." Ichigo answered him. With that Grimmjow slid his hand into Ichigo pants and grasped his tail lightly. "Hmmm…" Ichigo mewed. Then the front door opened suddenly.

Both men looked to find Grimmjow's agent. "Grimmjow! I hope you're ready for…" the white haired man stopped. "Ach-oo!" he sneezed. Grimmjow regrettably lifted Ichigo off him. "Shit…" Grimmjow cursed. Ichigo was still looking at the man that had walked in on them. "Ach-oo!" the man sneezed again. "Grimmjow, what have I told you 'ach-oo 'bout bring home cats?" He stated rubbing his nose. Ichigo hid behind Grimmjow. "I know but…" Grimmjow started "Gin, just hear me out on this." Gin cooked an eyebrow. "Then explain to why I'm sneezing right now…" he sniffled sarcastically.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo out from behind him. "This is Ichigo, and he's not a cat exactly…" Gin stood there for a second. "H-hello, it's nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted him. Gin was a bit surprized _"Never had I imagined __**he**__ would find one."_ He thought. Gin looked at Grimmjow with a questionably. "What…?" Grimmjow asked. "You know…" Gin sniffed "I might have to talk to Aizen about this." Grimmjow frowned. Just his name made him angry. _"God damnit."_ Grimmjow thought. He felt Ichigo poking his shoulder. "Who's Aizen?" Gin started talking before Grimmjow. "He the person that I _'consult'_ with to make sure this guy here doesn't 'ach-choo' gets himself in to trouble." Grimmjow hates the way Gin puts it. He makes him out to be some sort of criminal. Sure he wasn't the good guy, but he knew when things got too far.

Gin looked back at Grimmjow. "Alright, if he's not a cat exactly' then why am I still having a reaction?" Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…because he was a cat when I found him. He also wasn't taken care of very well by his owners." Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. "So I just had to bring him home with me." Gin sighed and looked at Ichigo again. He noticed that he was kind of clinging to Grimmjow. _"Hmm…why do I get the feeling…"_ Gin started to think. Then he saw Ichigo's tail around Grimmjow's lower leg. _"…oh no…he didn't…did he!?"_ Gin looked nervously at Grimmjow. "Ach-oo!" Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to Gin again. Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed. "UGH!" he groaned "If you're that bad, just wait the hell outside!" Gin nodded and walked out.

Ichigo sighed in relief. He was so glad that was over. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to him and kissed his forehead. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower, and then I have to get ready for work." Ichigo pouted he was really hoping to get back to what they started earlier. Grimmjow huffed "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. When I get back I'll take you to get some clothes." Ichigo nodded "Okay." Ichigo noticed his tail had not let go of Grimmjow since he introduced him to Gin. He let go.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked. Grimmjow smiled "I don't think today would be a good idea. I'll wait until Gin talks to…Aizen." Grimmjow choked on his name. Ichigo was a little scared "A-are you going to be okay?" Grimmjow hugged him and took a deep breath "I'm fine…" he replied and headed to the bathroom.

-2 hours later-

After Grimmjow left Ichigo went to explore the rest of the apartment. Since his "new" life started in the living room, he decided to start there. The only thing he noticed last night was the black leather couch and the sealed aquarium.

There were two large glass windows that lead to a small baloney. On the floor of the room there was a medium sized white plush carpet underneath a low rise coffee table. On the other side of the wall where it divides the living room there was the kitchen. The island he sat at was in the middle of the kitchen. Down the hall there were four doors. Two on the left side, one at the end, and one on the right that one was Grimmjow's room.

The first one on the left was a guest room. It was a little smaller than Grimmjow's. The walls were a light shade of yellow. The bed was the same size as Grimmjow's, but it had two pillows and a blue comforter. The door beside that door was just a closet. That just leaves the bathroom that was at the end of the hallway.

For a bathroom Ichigo thought it was beautiful. The countertop was a polished gray marble. There was a large porcelain bath tub on the floor and a tall shower stall to the right of it. Speaking of which, Ichigo thought it would be a good idea to try it out. Since he would now have to change the way he bathed himself. "Can't be that hard can it…?" Ichigo said. He turned the water on and made sure the temperature was comfortable. Slipped out of his pajama bottoms and climbed inside.

After washing his hair, ears and tail, Ichigo found a bottle of body wash. He popped the cap open and instantly noticed a familiar scent. It smelt like pine and the ocean. Ichigo shuddered "Master…" he mumbled. He started feeling strange again. He shook his head to shrug it off. "What's wrong with me?" he said. Ichigo squirted a little of the liquid on his hand and began cleaning himself.

While washing his chest, he gently grazed over one of his nipples and let out a quite moan. The scent of the body wash reminded him so much of Grimmjow. So he instinctively let the cry escape him. He was then reminded that they were interrupted this morning. _"You're pretty sensitive here aren't you…"_ (Voice of Grimmjow in Ichigo's head) Ichigo began rubbing and tweaking the nub, with the image of his master. His ears started folding back. "Haa…" Ichigo sighed as his eye fluttered shut. The scent made the image stronger. Ichigo started getting aroused again. His tail started twitching again as soon as his penis started to react. His other hand reached for it. _"You like it here to huh"_ his thoughts of Grimmjow called. "Yes" Ichigo breathed. His hand started pumping at a slow pace "Ah…" Ichigo mewed. His knees almost gave out. He held himself up with his back against the wall.

Ichigo stopped his actions and reached for the bottle again. This time lathering both hands. "Mhhhmm" Ichigo stifled placing on hand back on his dick. He worked his other hand further between his legs and rubbed his own entrance. "M-master…" Ichigo moaned. Ichigo worked one through. _"My little kitten's still feels so nice."_ The voice seductively cooed. Ichigo couldn't hold himself up when he moved another finger inside. "Ahh…master…p-please I need…mmhhhaaa!" Ichigo felt the same bundle of nerves he did last night. Ichigo rolled over onto his chest with his ass up, as the two fingers started going faster.

By the time he was at three fingers, he was a panting and moaning mess. Ichigo heard Grimmjow's voice again. _"You like master's dick inside you…"_ "Master…please…y-you have to…..aaahhh….Fill m-me…" Ichigo cried. "AAHHH!" With a few more pulls on his penis and pushes in his hole, Ichigo came hard. He slid his fingers out and tried to catch his breath but the water suddenly went cold. It made him shoot right up and tried to turn the water off. Ichigo stepped out of the stall thinking of his master. "I hope he comes back soon." He sighed.

While cameras were flashing at him, Grimmjow was still thinking about his new pet. He wasn't really listening to the photographer. He didn't care; he looked great on every angel. "Okay! Ten minute break people!" the director called. _"Finally"_ he thought.

"Hey Grimm! C'mere a sec!" a voice called.

"Not now Shiro…" Grimmjow huffed. _"Yet another person comes to bug me today."_ Shiro came up in front of him and leaned his head to the side. "Aww, c'mon don't be like that." He said playfully. "Gin tells me you found something _very_ interesting." Grimmjow scowled at him. "Did he tell you? Or were you sticking your nose in things it didn't belong?" "Hmm…a little bit of both." He smiled wickedly. "So…are you going to tell me any juicy details?" Grimmjow's scowled deeper. "Why the fuck should I tell you anything" he said pushing aside.

He heard Shiro laughing "The hell are you laughing at?" Grimmjow asked coldly. "Gin also _'told'_ me what happened this morning." Shiro giggled "Is someone a little cranky because he wasn't _'satisfied'_ this morning?" Shiro teased. Grimmjow grabbed him by the cuff his shirt "You think it's funny making fun of me!?" Grimmjow shouted. Shiro smiled "Yes, I think it's hysterical." Grimmjow lifted his fist; he wanted to punch Shiro so bad. "Grimmjow!" someone yelled. Grimmjow froze at the familiar voice.

"What do you want…Aizen?" Grimmjow asked looking still looking at Shiro. "Really, thought you were better than this." Aizen told him. Gin walks over to the two, taking hold of Grimmjow's wrist. Shiro snickered at Grimmjow. "You as well Shirosaki." Aizen continued. "Now, Grimmjow would you let him go now." Grimmjow growled and let go of Shiro's shirt. Aizen then turned to the crowd that saw they're little spectacle. "Alright, continue with your work." Aizen commanded. Almost immediately the crowd scatted.

Shiro fixed his shirt and made his way back to his set. Grimmjow was about to do the same. Aizen stopped him. "I'll see you in my office now." He takes a look at Gin. Gin just nods at him. Grimmjow then followed after Aizen.

-Aizen's Office-

Grimmjow stood in the middle of the room, while Aizen sat at the desk. "So tell me about this _'cat'_ you found." Grimmjow crossed his arms "Didn't Gin tell you already?" Aizen leaned forward with his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. "I would like to hear your part of the story. I might also know a couple things about what he is." Grimmjow looked at the floor _"Like hell I'll tell him…but I am curious what's going on with Ichigo"_ he huffed. "Fine." He proceeded to tell Aizen what happened. Skipping over the "intimate details".

After Grimmjow told his story then was a moment of silence. "So you found him as a cat and he was 'different' after you brought him with you?" Aizen clarified. Grimmjow started getting annoyed _"I just said that didn't I!?"_ Grimmjow thought."Yeah." He answered. Aizen smiled "Sounds to me like you have a neko on your hands." Grimmjow was a little surprized. He knew that neko's existed, but they were really rare to find. "Though I do have one question for you." Aizen said taking Grimmjow away from his thoughts. "Have you _'slept'_ with him yet?" Grimmjow glared at him "What does that have to do with anything." Aizen chuckled _"So I thought"_. "Well, from what I've heard there are four types of neko's." Aizen explained. "One: there dominate. Two: there submittive." Aizen paused. "And the other two types?" Grimmjow asked.

"If you would be patient, I was getting to that." Aizen told him. "Now third and fourth types are rare to find. They're either a dominate/submittive. Or they're a submittive/dominate." Aizen finished. Grimmjow was still a little confused "What does this have to do with sleeping with him?" he asked. Aizen smiled again. It kind of creeped him out. "The way you sleep with them will determine they're type. That's just from what I heard." Aizen said. "So can I keep him with me?" Grimmjow asked. Aizen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "I don't see why not." For once Grimmjow gained a little respect for Aizen. "But on one condition, I would like to meet this Ichigo." And the respect was gone. Grimmjow frowned and nodded "Fine."

"_I better not regret this."_ He thought walking out the door.

**A/N: YAY! Second chapter is done! ^-^ so please review!**

**BTW: I should have the next chapter for "My heart" up pretty soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I lied about "My Heart" I decided to put it on hold for a while, mainly because I can't really think of anything for it right now. Writers block sucks so bad. So please don't be mad at me T^T Also it doesn't seem to get many reviews…huh…**

**Oh no! What seems to be wrong with Ichigo? Are we going to find out? …Maybe…**** – Nightgazer**

Ichigo was bored. He was stuck in the apartment all day and he was still in the pajama pants from this morning. On top of that he wasn't feeling like himself. At least once an hour he would get this wave of heat that would come over him.

"I think I might have a fever." Ichigo said. "Maybe a nap might help." And he walked towards Grimmjow's room.

Ichigo flopped on the bed and closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep because the wave of heat was back. Ichigo groaned and turned over to find a cool spot on the mattress. He ended up on Grimmjow's side of the bed, and the feeling became stronger. Ichigo breathed in deeply as his master's scent came through his nose.

"Hmm…" Ichigo hummed.

Being brought back to his senses, Ichigo sat up quickly. "God, what wrong with me." He whined.

He got of the bed and laid down on the cold floor. Somehow it was so much better. He curled up and fell asleep.

-3 hours later-

"ALRIGHT, SEE YOU PEOPLE ON MONDAY!" the director called.

Grimmjow sighed and stretched out his back. Standing for a while could really stiffen you up. Now all he had to do was avoid Shiro until he got to his car. As his luck would have it, that wasn't going to happen. Just as he was about to leave the studio, Shiro cut him off.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little kitty?" He asked slyly.

Grimmjow glared at him "Not on your fucking life. Move now before I make you get out of my way." he said angrily.

"Aww, come on Grimmy…don't be like that." Shiro smiled. "I just want to meet him, what's the big deal?"

Grimmjow snorted "You mean besides the fact that you annoy me? I don't want you touching what's mine."

Shiro tried to argue back, but Grimmjow had already gotten into his car. He threatened to run him over by revving the engine. Shiro gave him a glare as he stepped away of the car, as Grimmjow drove off.

"Stupid blue haired bastard." Shiro grumbled.

Ichigo woke up to the sound of keys in the door. His ears twitched as his eyes opened. Ichigo stretched out his body.

"Ichigo?" He heard his name being called.

It took a second for Ichigo to realize that Grimmjow was back. He immediately got up from the floor and ran out to meet Grimmjow. Ichigo ran up to hug him. Grimmjow was a little concerned, he hadn't been gone for that long and Ichigo was already clinging to him. Though he thought it was adorable. Grimmjow petted Ichigo's head and he began to purr.

"Hey, did ya miss me or what?" Grimmjow asked with amusement in his voice. Ichigo gripped him tighter.

"Yeah" Ichigo said "I been feeling kind of out of it today."

Grimmjow became worried again. "Are you alright?" he asked

Ichigo looked up and smiled. "I think so; I did just wake up from a nap." Grimmjow was relived. He gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Then how 'bout we go buy you some clothes now." he said.

It was then Ichigo realized he was still in the pajama bottom Grimmjow lent him. "Umm, what am I going to where for the mean time? What am I going to do about my ears and tail?"

Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand "I'll think of something" Then lead him to his bedroom. He sat Ichigo down. Grimmjow then went through his closet. Ichigo just watched him. Then the burning feeling came over him again.

"_Damn it, not again!"_ Ichigo yelled in his head. His body felt like it was moving on its own. He was finding it hard to control himself. His legs weren't the only thing that he found was hard to control. His lower regions started reacting as well. Grimmjow was still busy looking for some old clothes for Ichigo to wear for the time being that he had notice Ichigo coming up for behind him. Ichigo practically latched onto Grimmjow's back and started purring again. Grimmjow thought nothing of it until he felt something poking him in the leg.

"Someone's a little excited I see." Grimmjow said making Ichigo tense up a little.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today." Ichigo looked down at the floor embarrassed. "I thought the nap would have helped, but I guess not." Ichigo's ears folded down to the sides. Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo and lifted his chin up.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Grimmjow asked with a little bit of mischievous look in his eye. Ichigo took hold of one of Grimmjow's hand and lead it towards his clothed groin.

"…Please" was all Ichigo needed to say before Grimmjow slid his hand into the hem of the waistband of Ichigo's pajamas. Ichigo grabbed hold of Grimmjow's jacket and pulled him down into a kiss. Grimmjow was a little surprized at how aggressive Ichigo was being. He decided to let Ichigo lead the kiss, so he opened his mouth so Ichigo could have more access. Ichigo slid his tongue inside and moaned as Grimmjow's hand started moving faster. Ichigo started moving his hips in time with Grimmjow's hand while he reached up into his hair and pulled in closer to deepen the kiss.

"Ah…ha!" Ichigo gasped as he broke away from Grimmjow's mouth.

"You're getting me hot too. I can barely stand it" Grimmjow grunted as he removed Ichigo's hands, and placed them at his erection. Ichigo tried to undo Grimmjow's pants, but his hands were shaking from the pleasure he was giving him. When he finally got them undone, Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's penis and grasped his hips and pulled him toward him.

"Mmhhaaa…" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow started grinding there members together. Ichigo connected their mouths together again, but this timing Grimmjow took over. They both grunted into it. Grimmjow's kisses moved from Ichigo's mouth, to his neck, and then to his collar bone.

"Ahhhaa! M-master…I'm close….aahhh!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow started grinding harder and faster.

"Ugh…me too…Cum….for me…" Grimmjow panted. Grimmjow's cock felt so hot against his own, he couldn't help but purr so load. Grimmjow assaulted Ichigo's lips again. As Ichigo came he accidently bit Grimmjow's lip. After a few more heated grinding movements Grimmjow came as well.

As Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow, he noticed his lip was bleeding. Ichigo's ears folded back as he touched the tiny wound.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo panted trying to catch his breath. There was a little sadness in his eyes because he hurt his master. "It was an instinct, I didn't mean it." Ichigo said lapping at the wound. Grimmjow growled in his chest.

"If you keep licking it, I'm not going to stop at just jerking out off. You kind of did this last time to." Grimmjow warned. Ichigo stepped back in fear that his master was mad at him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on his head.

"I'm not mad berry, it's just that we don't have time to continue." Reassuring Ichigo. Ichigo nuzzled into Grimmjow chest.

"Okay…" Ichigo purred "and please don't call me 'berry'."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Whatever you say, Ichi." Grimmjow kissed his head again.

"Well I'm going to get cleaned up; I found some stuff for you to wear. So you can change into those." Grimmjow stated "Also before I forget, you can come to work with me on Monday." Ichigo face lit in happiness.

"Really!" Ichigo asked as his ears stood up and tail started swaying.

"Yeah" Grimmjow said "Aizen wants to meet you." Grimmjow felt himself cringe at the name. Ichigo touched his face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked worrying over his master. Grimmjow grasped his hand and kissed his palm.

"I will be…" Grimmjow said "I just don't trust him."

**A/N: I am so sorry I updated way later then I planned. I got caught up in a lot of stuff, like work and other art projects I'm working on. Thanks so much for being so patient with me. I think this chapter is a little shorter then I hoped. There will be some exciting stuff happening pretty soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to do so - Nightgazer**


End file.
